Inuyasha's major headache, genin from a new world!
by sakurademonalchemist
Summary: One moment they were training Or in Naruto's case, annoying, the next they're sucked into a new dimension! What sucked them in and WHY WAS GAARA THE SAND NINJA SUCKED IN WITH THEM? Can things get any weirder? It's a NarutoInuyasha crossover!
1. The trip across dimensions

**The trip across dimensions**

Naruto and his teammates Sakura and Sasuke were training when it happened. A vortex of wind came out of nowhere and sucked them into a completely different dimension! Gaara of the Sand also got sucked in, though his siblings weren't as lucky since they had escaped the vortex in time.

When Naruto and the others came to, they realized that they weren't in Konoha anymore!

"Where the hell are we?" griped Naruto.

"That's what I'd love to know right now," commented Sasuke.

"What are we going to do Sasuke-kun?" asked Sakura worried.

"Your guess is as good as mine," said an all too familiar voice from the nearby bushes.

"Please don't be who I think that is…" started Naruto.

"At least I didn't land on my head like you bakas," grumbled Gaara.

There was a low growl nearby. The four ninjas three Leaf and one Sand, all went to see what had made it. They saw a strange man in a red Hakama and had cat ears on his head.

* * *

"I telling you I smell a demon nearby! Wait two demons and two humans. But where are they?!" growled the strange cat-creature.

"Inuyasha are you sure that there are four people nearby? I don't see anyone at all!" said a girl in green and white.

The creature named Inuyasha replied in annoyance, "I'm telling ya there are four nearby! I can smell them! They must be trying to hide their scent."

Sasuke tried to hold back the temptation to say, "If we wanted to hide our scent then you wouldn't know we were here you baka!" Gaara had a similar look on his face.

Naruto whispered as quietly as he could "should we see if they are friendly or wait until they find us?"

* * *

Suddenly a strange two-tailed cat creature, known more commonly as a Nekomata, appeared. Its ears were pricked up when Naruto spoke.

"What's the matter Kirara?" asked a woman in gear similar to what the four ninjas were wearing.

"Kirara did you hear the two demons and humans nearby? I can't find them at all. I seem to have the scent of sand clogging my nose!"

The Leaf all looked at Gaara when the man mentioned the word _sand._ He shot them a look that said clearly, "What?!"

Kirara wasn't as hindered as Inuyasha. She quickly located the genin. But none of them notice this. She quickly switched to her chibi form and walked up to the four ninjas that were hiding.

"What the...? What the hell is that thing?!" said Sasuke quietly when he saw Kirara behind him.

* * *

The Nekomata did _not _like being referred to as a thing so she did the most obvious option. She jumped on his head! This startled him so much that he fell from the tree where he was hiding. Inuyasha looked up when he heard the THUMP!!

"OW! DAMN FUR BALL!!" griped Sasuke, "Uh-oh…busted."

Naruto had one hell of a time trying not to laugh his head off when Sasuke was caught off guard by Kirara!

"I told you there was someone there! Where are the others brat?!"

"Like I would tell you cat-boy!" growled Sasuke.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

At this Naruto could no longer hold his laughter back. He actually fell out of the tree from laughing so hard! Sakura sweat dropped, and Gaara looked annoyed as hell.


	2. Where the hell are we?

**Many meetings**

"That's one human and one hanyou. Where are the others kid?" asked Inuyasha.

"Hey Sakura, Gaara! Come down already! These guys aren't as mean as you used to be Gaara!!" called Naruto.

Gaara looked as if he would have killed Naruto on the spot if he had the chance! He couldn't hold back the retort that came to his mind.

* * *

"Very funny, coming from the only ninja in Konoha to wear an outfit that screams KILL ME," Gaara growled.

Sakura couldn't help but agree with Gaara when it came to Naruto's fashion sense. What kind of shinobi wears ORANGE?! It was one of the tackiest colors ever. She and Gaara both came down out of the tree.

"What did I tell ya? Two humans and two demons!" said Inuyasha smugly.

"Um, technically four humans," said Naruto.

"Don't lie to me kid! You and the red-haired boy both carry the scent of demons!"

* * *

Naruto would have mentioned that they were the containers _for _demons, but he didn't want to let his friends know about the seal. Gaara on the other hand, answered Inuyasha in regards to the scent mix-up.

"We aren't demons! Both of us have demons inside our bodies. And you do not want to know how that happened," growled Gaara in annoyance. Inuyasha would have said something if the _sand _in Gaara's gourd hadn't shown up.

"WHAT THE…?!"

"Do you really want him to explain or would you rather keep your sanity?" commented Sasuke.

"I don't think Inuyasha ever was sane!" said a small fox-like child on the monk's shoulder.

A loud THUNK was heard and the fox-child yelled "OW! What did you do that for Inuyasha?!"

The girl in green and white said in a growl "Inuyasha…"

"Oh crap…"

**"SIT BOY!!"**

* * *

The rosary on his neck glowed and he promptly fell flat on his face. Naruto was stunned for a few moments before laughing at the sight! Even Sasuke smirked at the sight of the cat-eared Inuyasha falling flat on his face. Sakura looked at the girl and then said "Where can I get one of those? I could definitely use it to make _Naruto_ behave for once…" Naruto abruptly stopped laughing. Sasuke chuckled evilly at Sakura's comment.

Inuyasha would have said a few choice comments if Gaara hadn't tensed suddenly and his sand showed up again.

"What is it now?" he griped.

"Someone or something is heading this way. Whatever it is, it ain't friendly," replied Gaara.

"What do you mean someone is coming? I don't sense anything at all."

"My sand is blocking your sense of smell. That and I can sense the killer intent in their aura from here. Whoever is coming, they don't play around."

"Is it pure evil or semi-evil?" asked Inuyasha.

"If by pure evil you mean no regard for anything other than itself, then no. This aura has a distinct pattern of killing, but not for unnecessary deaths. It appears that at least two or three others accompany him."

* * *

"Great just what we don't need…" muttered Inuyasha in annoyance.

"What is heading our way?" asked Naruto.

"My older brother. He always seems to want to kill me."

"You have a brother like that too?!" said Sasuke in surprise.

"What is yours like?" asked Inuyasha with interest.

"Mine killed everyone in my clan except me, and now I've sworn that I won't rest until he's dead."


	3. Gaara's new friend

**Gaara's new friend**

Sesshomaru was a having a bad day. Jaken was being a royal pain in the ass. Rin at least stayed out of his way. Ah-Un, the two headed dragon was as bored as his master. Then Sesshomaru noticed something odd and annoying in the wind.

It was his younger half-witted, half-demon brother Inuyasha. But something was different. There were four new scents close to his brother and one of them was distinctly a demon and a Hanyou. Who was the demon? It couldn't be the fox brat; he didn't have such a killer intent. So who could it be?

* * *

"If that is your brother, then he's coming closer. I'd say he's about a mile away from us right now."

"What are we going to do?" asked Naruto.

"We fight. I'm always ready for a battle against my full-blooded brother."

"Wait Inuyasha, we can't fight him and protect these kids at the same time!"

"We can take care of ourselves! We're shinobi after all; the only who'd be in danger would be Sakura. She's more brains than brawn," said Sasuke annoyed.

"He's right Sakura will stay back while we deal with this new guy," said Naruto.

"He's only a half-mile away. And he's closing in fast."

* * *

Then Sesshomaru showed up with his group. Rin was interested in the new people. Jaken showed evident disgust toward Inuyasha's half-human blood. Sesshomaru walked up calmly toward his brother.

"What do you want jerk? Tryin' to steal my Tetsaiga again?" snarled the hanyou.

"No, I was merely curious as to why there was another demon in your group. But the scent has disappeared."

"No it hasn't! That damn runt must be blocking your sense of smell like he did mine!" said Inuyasha with a look in Gaara's direction.

"Oh shut up you cat-eared BAKA!" griped Gaara annoyed.

* * *

Sesshomaru chuckled. He liked this new kid a lot! Gaara looked at him and then at Naruto. He made up his mind to split from the others; he never liked being around idiots and was a lone wolf.

"Is there any way I can come with you and get away from these two idiots?" asked Gaara with his eyes on Inuyasha and Naruto both.

"How dare you request such an absurd idea!" barked Jaken.

Gaara narrowed his eyes at the annoying imp. Perhaps he should shut this fool up now. The sand responded and wrapped itself around his mouth and proceeded to hold him upside-down in midair. Rin couldn't help but giggle at his predicament.

"If you can get the imp to shut up then you can travel with me," replied Sesshomaru, also amused at his efficient way of keeping the imp quiet.


	4. Sesshomaru learns about Gaara

**Sesshomaru learns about Gaara's condition**

Sesshomaru left his brother with a new traveling companion and didn't even fight his brother for once. Inuyasha looked at Gaara annoyed at his choice of friends and the fact that he called him a baka. It didn't take Sesshomaru long to notice something was very wrong with Gaara in more ways than one.

"Why do you carry a gourd around, Gaara-sama?" asked Rin.

Gaara looked at Sesshomaru when she called him Gaara-sama, which his demonic companion shot him, a look saying "She calls everyone who travels with me Sama. Just ignore it."

"I carry it around so the Sand inside won't be a big pain to travel with."

"Why do you bear the scent of a demon yet you have the demonic aura of a hanyou?" asked Sesshomaru.

"It's because before I was born, my father placed a sand-demon by the name of Shukaku inside me. My mother died giving birth to me and placed a curse on me," answered Gaara without flinching.

"What kind of father would put a demon inside an unborn child?!" said Jaken in disbelief.

"The kind with no sense of morality. He forced this life on me, and by the time I was 6 he sent assassins to kill me. He's sent so many that I've lost track of the number I've killed," replied Gaara.

"Why was I unable to catch the demonic scent before and now?" asked Sesshomaru, very concerned.

"The Sand must be blocking it. This happened earlier when the idiot with the cat-ears and cursed necklace tried to find us by our scent."

* * *

They traveled the rest of the way in silence; that is, if you don't count Rin's never ending questions about Gaara's life. That night Sesshomaru kept watch and noticed something very odd about his new traveling partner. He didn't sleep at all. So he asked Gaara why he didn't sleep.

"Shukaku, the demon, eats away at my own personality whenever I sleep. So as a result I don't sleep at all. You get used to it after a while," replied Gaara.

Sesshomaru was still concerned about this boy. Something wouldn't leave him alone.

"You are wondering if my sanity is intact aren't you?"

Sesshomaru nodded. That was part of the reason why he was worried.

"I remain sane a majority of the time; unless Shukaku starts to bother me, then I become unstable. You may want to keep the child away from me if I start behaving oddly. The imp would also be in danger but he is someone I could live without."

Sesshomaru resisted the urge to laugh at the comment directed at Jaken. He still didn't know why he even kept the imp around. The boy still disturbed him, but at least now he knew why this was so. It set his mind at ease that the boy was at least honest about the sand creature inside of him. This also explained why the boy had the tattoo on his forehead that had the kanji "love" on it.

* * *

The next day he allowed Rin to pick flowers and sent Gaara and Jaken with her. This turned out to be a smart move considering Kagura showed up out of nowhere to attempt at kidnapping Rin again. She was forced to leave without the child due to Gaara and his sand attacking her without a second thought. When Sesshomaru found out what happened, he was glad that he allowed Gaara to travel with him. 


	5. Naraku's appearance!

**Naraku's appearance!**

While Sesshomaru was getting to know Gaara, Inuyasha was getting a major headache! Naruto was a bit of a pest and he was starting to get on his nerves faster than Shippo ever could! He had had enough; Naruto needed to SHUT UP!!

* * *

"Naruto, can you please be quiet for ten seconds?!" Inuyasha said, annoyed. 

"Now you know what we go through every day!" grumbled Sasuke and Sakura.

"Hey, I don't think Naruto's that annoying!" retorted Shippo.

"Arigato, Shippo-chan!" said Naruto. He had at least one person on his side!

* * *

It was then that Inuyasha noticed something was wrong. There was a scent in there air that hang heavily on his heart. He then noticed that the annoying runt Naruto had finally shut up and was wary of their surroundings. Something was up; he just didn't know what it was. 

A cackle that was all too familiar to the group filled the air.

"Shit. Naruto and the rest of you, find someplace to hide! That teme Naraku is coming!" Inuyasha cried.

His call came too late as the miasma filled the air.

"What the…hell is…this stuff?!" exclaimed Naruto between coughs.

"Naruto, try not to breathe! This is a nasty miasma; if you breathe in too much you could die!" yelled Sango.

Sakura and Sasuke had already collapsed from the poisonous gas. Naruto was the only one who could still stand, and even he was fading rapidly! It seemed as though this was the end for the three Genin. Or so everyone thought…_**

* * *

Dammit! I am NOT going to let this baka die! But how the hell am I gonna get out to save these idiots?! **_The nine-tailed fox roared inside Naruto's consciousness. 

_What the hell…?! First this weird gas and now you?! Can this day get any more painful?_

_**Back off it brat! If you die, then I die as well! And there's no way in HELL I am going to die from some wanna-be hanyou and his damn miasma!**_

_What can I do about this, you TEME KITSUNE?!_

_**Let me take over, dobe and you'll live to see tomorrow…**_

_Fine…_

* * *

Naruto's eyes began to glow; piercing through the darkness created by the deadly gas. Inuyasha assumed that the eyes belonged to Naraku and almost attacked when he felt it. An aura he had never felt before overtook him; it sent shivers down his spine. Then it stopped abruptly, and he was able to see what was going on. It was Naruto, something was wrong with the annoying Shinobi. 

**"Finally! 'Bout time that brat let me take over! Now to take care of this damn miasma…"**

A strange and disturbing wind blew throughout the area, and Naruto was in the center of it all. Inuyasha stared in disbelief; how could a small runt like Naruto dispel the miasma so easily?!

**"Oy, Inu-dobe! Where the hell is the teme who let off the miasma?!"** growled Kyuubi-Naruto.

"Watch it brat! I can't tell where Naraku is, my nose has yet to recover!" he retorted.

**"Figures. I'll deal with the arrogant bastard!"**

Inuyasha couldn't believe what was happening! The annoying-runt-of-a-shinobi was declaring that he would deal with Naraku?! Something was not right about this…

"You can do whatever ya want to Naraku, but only after you answer my question!" he said.

**"What question could a Hanyou like yourself have to ask me?"**

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?!"

Kyuubi was amused at the reaction. He decided that it would be even more amusing to see Inuyasha's face when he found out the truth!

**"I am Kyuubi. That dobe Naruto is a container I was forced into by the annoying shinobi of his village."**

"Naruto has a FOX INSIDE HIM?!"

**"Let's see…there he is! Now the fool shall face my wrath!"** roared Kyuubi-Naruto. He had located Naraku and sped off to deal with the creep.

* * *

"What the…that isn't Inuyasha coming towards me! Who the hell is that?" pondered Naraku. 

The mysterious aura finally showed its face; Naraku was both shocked and amused. It was a boy wearing orange coming towards him.

"Seems I have a guest…who are you and what is it that you desire?" asked Naraku coyly. He was very adept at manipulating people.

**"What do I desire? How 'bout I show you!"** roared Kyuubi-Naruto before he landed a solid punch on Naraku.

"Arrogant brat! How dare you…?" started Naraku before Kyuubi could land another blow.

**"ARROGANT?! YOU'RE THE ARROGANT TEME, NOT ME! HOW DARE YOU ASSUME THAT YOUR PATHETIC MIASMA WOULD AFFECT ME!"**

Naraku was stunned as Kyuubi-Naruto began to grow one…no two tails. (You can tell Kyuubi was seriously pissed off.)

* * *

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" gloated Naraku. He raised his shields and felt a false sense of security in his belief that they would actually protect him from the enraged Fox Lord's assault. 


	6. Never mess with an enraged Fox Lord

**Never mess with an enraged Fox Lord!**

Kyuubi was amazed at Naraku's stupidity. He actually believed that his pathetic, half-assed shields would protect him?! This was too much.

He let loose an unearthly cackle. Naraku, one of the most evil beings in Feudal Japan, actually _shuddered_ when it reached his ears.

**"Now…you…die!"**

* * *

"Inuyasha, are you sure that it was Naruto?" asked Shippo.

"I'm positive. That runt went youkai and dispelled the miasma as if it were nothing! Any idea what's going on?" Inuyasha asked.

"No clue. Though your description of Naruto reminds me of another time, during the Chuunin Exams, I think…" said Sasuke.

"What happened?"

"That Sand ninja, Gaara, turned into some horrific monster and Naruto did something. He suddenly got a power boost out of nowhere and went head-to-head against that thing!"

"I don't like this one bit…" muttered Inuyasha.

* * *

Naraku was on the defensive, and Kyuubi-Naruto was relieving pent-up stress. Naruto became more and more afraid as Kyuubi attacked. If this kept up, what would happen to his friends when they arrive?!

_**Relax, I won't attack them. Unless they attack first, then all bets are off.**_

_How do I know I can trust you?_

_**Do you really want to know?**_

_It would definitely calm my nerves!_

_**Heh; I won't attack them because I'm relieving all the stress of being stuck inside you on this freak.**_

_So, basically you're fighting so your rage at being stuck in me is lowered to a level we can tolerate together?_

_**Got it in one. I'm impressed; normally you're a dobe when it comes to thinking…**_Kyuubi chuckled.

_Hey!_

* * *

"Impossible…how can a runt like him have so much power?!" muttered Naraku.

Kyuubi was enjoying himself immensely; Naruto decided to let the fox have his fun. It was then that he noticed Inuyasha and Co. approaching.

_Hey, fox! Inuyasha and the others are coming!_

_**Thanks for the heads-up. This fool should be dealt with soon enough!**_

"I told you he went youkai!" said Inuyasha.

"What kind of demon is he?!" exclaimed Sango and Kagome.

"I know which kind he is…" muttered Shippo before he jumped off Miroku and leapt onto Kyuubi-Naruto's shoulder.

* * *

"Need any help, Kyuubi-sama?" he asked.

**"Heh, figures you would know what I am. Don't mind me, little fox kit, I'm only relieving pent-up stress!"** laughed Kyuubi-Naruto.

"Did he just call Naruto 'sama'?!" exclaimed Sakura and Sasuke.

"That's what it sounded like…" said Inuyasha, equally confused.

Naraku saw his opponent become distracted by the young kitsune, and he took the opportunity to attack!

* * *

"Ack! Naraku's coming this way!" yelped Shippo.

**"Don't worry, I'll keep the attacks from harming you!" **replied Kyuubi-Naruto.

"I wouldn't count on that, you poor excuse of a demon!" retorted Naraku. He sent his poisonous insects towards the two Fox demons, which only pissed Kyuubi off even more.

**"THAT'S IT! YOU ARE SOOO DEAD!!"** Kyuubi-Naruto roared.

5 minutes later, Naraku was fleeing for his life. He learned a valuable and obvious lesson that day.

**

* * *

NEVER PISS OFF A FOX LORD. YOU'LL ONLY GET YOUR ASS KICKED EVERY TIME!**


End file.
